Four Hours Left
by Of Pearls and Paints
Summary: Katniss attends a wedding where she encounters a certain someone.


Only four more hours left…Four? That's eight episodes of Chopped. Instead of sitting at home watching chefs battle it out, I am stuck at a wedding reception for four hours. Normally I wouldn't have even stepped into the reception. Normally I wouldn't have gone to a wedding, period.

Unless, of course, you have a baby sister who has never ever gone to a wedding before and simply must go because it's Delly, and wouldn't it be a sin to not go to Delly's wedding, a dear classmate of yours? And, since it is Delly after all, she had to go and invite everyone in the whole freaking town to go.

I'm alone now, seeing as Prim ran off with one of her little friends and my mother is out of sight. Seeking out Gale or even Madge isn't an option because they both, oddly enough, didn't decide to show.

Suddenly, a pasty, yellow haired bride waves at me. "Hello, Katniss! Having fun?" Delly asks excitingly.

"Um...sure. Are you?" What a stupid question to ask the bride of the whole thing.

"I am having a wonderful time. Now go have fun with that friend of yours over there." Friend? I follow her finger to a dear classmate I politely nicknamed "snot face." Never have I spoken a word to this kid in my entire life.

"I have to go now. I'm positive you'll start enjoying yourself soon. Bye!" Looking to my left I spotted "snot face". He must have seen Delly's pointing finger.

"Nice night, isn't it?" he asks, his eyes questioning me more than anything else. He wore a tiny smirk upon his mouth.

"I guess. Look, I have to go. I need to use the bathroom," I lie, wanting nothing more than to get rid of him. The bathroom turns out to be nice, with a waiting area in the front with a couch, a couple chairs, and a long mirror.

Plopping myself down on the couch I breathe a sigh of relief. Finally I can relax, and not be around lots of people, that is, until the ghosts of the past starting bumping in.

Three girls walk in and one suddenly stops once she sees my form slumped against the couch. The bravest or perhaps the meanest starts talking. "Katniss Everdeen, it's nice to see you here. How have you been?" She could care less about me, or how I've been.

"Good," I answer politely.

"And, um, how's Gale, the guy you always go hunting with?" As if I don't know Gale's name! What, do I live under a rock?

"He's good as well," I say, sitting up a bit straighter. "In fact he's better than ever. He just started dating someone. They're out on a date now," I reply scathingly. Even though Gale isn't dating something, nor is he out on a date now, it feels good to get revenge on people you've never been outwardly mean to.

"Oh. Well enjoy yourself Katniss," the girl says with a forced smile. They don't even go into the bathroom area, just walk right on out.

After sitting in there for a while, I start to get hungry. And I mean really hungry. As in, if I don't get food, I'm going to faint. I try to think of other things but the aroma wafting in through the door smells so good. I give up. I'm too hungry, too bored of waiting around in a waiting room.

Shakily I get up from my safe haven and venture out into the real world. The atmosphere has completely changed. Before, there was calming music and the room was fully lit. It was safe comfortable. Now, it's insane with party music and people dancing everywhere. Why did I ever want to go away from that place? _Food, Katniss, food_, I remind myself as I go the table full of a plethora of dishes.

On the table soup and meat and everything imaginable abides. My mouth immediately begins to water. I start with a bit of soup and then go ahead and take the duck. And the interesting potato salad. And the tiny wafers of deliciousness. By the time I'm finished, my stomach is completely filled.

I take a seat on one of the chairs, at last content. My mind begins to wander to Prim and my mother. I wonder where they are. The food begins to make me drowsy and soon thoughts of my family are in the past. All I can think of is the duck and the soup and…

I awake to a pair of bright blue eyes in my face. I startle back, questioning why there is a person in my face.

"Hello?" I groggily say.

"Sorry," he responds hurriedly. "Your breathing slowed and I thought-"

"It's alright. It happens. I'm not dead." Prim realized my irregular breathing patterns one night after I fell asleep rather early. "I have sleep apnea," I explain.

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry again about that," he says, running a hand through his hair. As he walks away I remember exactly who that boy was and what he did for me.

"Wait," I say, getting up and walking to him. "Want to talk?" In truth, I don't actually want to talk to him. The purpose of this encounter is to truly thank him because I've owed it to his ever since that one dreadful night.

"Yes," he replies, seeming delighted.

"I'd like to thank you for something you did long ago. The bread, it really…You saved my life that day, Peeta. And I can never repay you for that. If there's anything I can do-"

"The bread?" he asked incredulously. "That was ages ago. You don't need to thank me for that. You don't need to repay me either."

"But-"

"But what? Can we move on?" he said irritably. "Have you been enjoying your night here so far?""

"Not really. How about you?" I asked.

He shrugged, and then replied, "I'm only here to support my friend. Most weddings are the same. Of course, not unless you add a little spice to them," he says twirling a tendril of hair around his finger.

"Who do you think you are?" I demand.

"Who do I think I am? I am Peeta Mellark, also known as the most attractive baker known to man."

"Oh,okay. Because everyone knows that, right?" I say sarcastically.

"Yes, but especially you, Katniss Everdeen. You know how attractive I am more than anyone else."

"If you're trying to seduce me, it's not working."

"Who says I'm trying to seduce you? I'm merely having a nice conversation with an old classmate of mine who happens to be sitting right next to me," he replies, his eyebrows raised.

"Whom you haven't talked to until now," I point out.

"I was a bit late to the bus, as most are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Katniss Everdeen, that I…hold on a minute. I need to think of something," he says laughing slightly. I scoff at his ridiculousness.

"I mean that I waited a long time to fall in love with you, beautiful young maiden."

"Beautiful young maiden? What are you, a book of pick-up lines?"

"Yes, but I reserve the best ones for you."

"Dammit, that didn't come out right," he mutters under his breath.

"I can hear you."

"I meant, that I only use pick-up lines on you, for you are the only one who…um…I could ever use them on."

"Nice compliment, I say, partially laughing.

"Why, thank you. I pride myself on my ability to give compliments to ladies such as you."

"Can you stop now? Haven't you run out on cheesy lines?"

"Not yet. Wait a moment." He clears his throat and then goes into theatrical mode.

"You teach the torches to burn bright. You hang upon the cheek of night as a rich jewel in…um…What's her name again?"

"How should I know?" I ask.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who were you talking to?"

"Myself, of course. It began with an e...Earl? No. Ethiop! That's it! You hang upon the cheek of night as a rich jewel in Ethiop's ear."

"Are you kidding me? What, did you memorize those lines?"

"Yes I did. Only for you," he says.

"Only for me? Listen here, buddy. Those don't work on me. They don't! I don't give a damn about what Romeo said to Juliet. If you said something from the heart, maybe-"

"I really didn't think I would tell you this tonight but…You're amazing. Strong, in more ways than I can possibly count. You have these people who you care so much about and you would do anything for them. I like that. And sometimes I see a smile here or there. A real one. And I would do anything to make a smile like that come out of you. And when you sing? Katniss, you have the voice of an angel. I know that you don't like me, and probably never will but I just want you to know how special you are." He finally looks up and I can see that he's telling the truth. No memorized pick-up lines this time.

"I'm…special?"

"Yes," he says, smiling. "You are, and if nothing else comes out of this night I want you to know that you are."

"Thank you," I say numbly, a thousand feelings passing through me.

"I mean it. Thank you, Peeta. I guess I should thank you for making me laugh as well. Laughs are hard to come by these days."

"So I deduce that the pick up lines did work!"

"No, no they didn't. Please don't do that again."

"I won't. I know now to speak from my heart," he says gesturing to his own.

"That's all you have to do to get a girl." His smile slowly fades into a frown.

"But I don't want to get any old girl. I want you." What? How did helping an old classmate turn to this?

"I'm sorry. I have to go. The bathroom calls me." I run to the bathroom, feeling bad about the whole thing. What just happened? I think this is the last time I'll go to a wedding, at least not with **him** being there. Oh, god.


End file.
